Kingdom Hearts III: Xehanort's Return
by DeviatedSoel
Summary: A year after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Coded, Xehanort has returned. And now, it is up to Sora, Riku, Kairi and many others to destroy Xehanort and Vanitas. My first FanFic. SoKai. Namixas. RikuxOC. DISCONTINUED. WORKING ON REWRITE NOW.
1. Bottled Message

Prologue.

The Letter in the Bottle

Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

Hey fellas. I never had the chance to thank you properly for saving the worlds so that's first. Thank you so much. Trillions of people are forever in your debt. But there is also bad news. Due to the defeat of both "Ansem" and Xemnas, Xehanort has come back. Also, there were three keybearers that fought him 11 years ago. They are Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, or Ven for short. Xehanort had taken over Terra's body, but Terra has been reborn and is living with me in Disney Castle. Aqua is trapped in the Realm of Darkness but has fount the Door to the Light. However, only a Princess of Heart is able to open the Door. And Ven is trapped in Castle Oblivion, and only Aqua knows where in the Castle. So I must graciously ask of you to help us defend the worlds one more time. First off, two of my colleagues will be picking you up on July 14th. Then you will head to the world of Luminatio. On this world resides the Door to the Light, and now, Castle Oblivion. After this, all of you will return here to Disney Castle ( I really want to tell you as much as possible, but I can't due the fact that this letter could get intercepted, and I must be careful.)

Sincerely,

King Mickey Mouse

P.S. Sora, and Riku, you need to train Kairi for what lies ahead. So I leave it to you. See ya soon.


	2. 2 Weeks to Departure

Sora: 'Bout time.

_Oh shut up. Just do the stinking disclaimer._

Sora: Okay! DeviatedSoel doesn't own anything except for the plot and OC's.

Thank you

Sora: No problem buddy!

Chapter 1.

2 Weeks to Departure

"Man, I thought we were done with all of this nonsense." Sora moaned.

"Well you were wrong Sora." Riku said with a slight tone of amusement.

Sora and Riku had both almost died during their fight with Xemnas. They weren't too happy that his true form had returned.

"I finally get to go with you guys. YAY!" Kairi squealed.

" And our first mission is to save 2 other keybearers. So hopefully, with more Keyblades, this will be just a bit easier." Riku announced.

"Well, we need to get ready, sooo…" Kairi trailed off, thinking about what they would face on their journey.

"Let's get going!" Sora screamed.

Sora hoped he would get to fly the gummi ship, as he loved flying. Riku was just looking forward to getting to travel the worlds again, and Kairi was so excited she couldn't stay still no matter what.

"Sora, not so fast." Riku said calmly and precisely.

"Huh…? What is it, Riku?"

"_You wanted one, didn't you?_" Riku made sure to annunciate this, as he threw something tied up in cloth.

Sora remembered the last time Riku said this.

"'.WHAT...DID YOU?" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yep. Enjoy…" Riku said as he walked away.

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing. But can you come with me to the Secret Place?" Sora replied.

"Sure, but what is it…?"

"You'll see." Sora said as he dragged Kairi to the Secret Place.

"So, I see you added on to the picture, Kairi…?" Sora said with question in his voice.

"I saw you added on after I got back here." Kairi retorted.

"Well, onto what Riku was talking about. It's a paopu fruit." Sora said shyly.

"Hmmm. Do you want to?" Kairi asked kind of…

Flirty?

"You sure Kairi?"

"Yep. I should probably admit it, but I've had feelings for you since I met you, Sora."

"Really? I did too!" Sora said, ecstatically.

"Well…shall we?"

"Sure." Sora said as he broke the fruit in half and handed one half to Kairi. Then they each proceded to break apiece off of the fruit halves and hold it in front of the other's mouth.

"One." Kairi said.

"Two." Came from Sora.

"Three" They said in unison.

They each placed the piece in each other's mouth. And continued doing so until the fruit was gone. They then shared a very passionate kiss.


	3. The Kiss in the Cave

Kairi: Hey Deviated!

Mhmm

Kairi: What are you doing?

Trying to sleep

Kairi: Well don't!

Mhmm

Kairi: Well at least he finished this. Deviated doesn't own anything but the plot and OC's.

Chapter 2

The Kiss in the Cave

Sora and Kairi then proceded to stare at each other, saying nothing. Then Sora made the first move. For each step closer he got, Kairi got closer too. Up until they were only inches away. Sora then crushed Kairi to him, and passionately kissed her.

Kairi tangled her hands in Sora's hair, while Sora held one had at the small of Kairi's back, and the other at the back of her head. This continued for about 5 minutes, and they both cursed the need for air. But they only separated for 5 seconds. Then they were kissing again.

"Looks like you owe me 50 munny, Wakka!" Riku said, satisfied.

"Man… fine. You win." Wakka said glumly as he handed the money to Riku and walked away.

Sora and Kairi didn't emerge from the cave until 2 hours later, and it was 5:30.

Riku smiled and said," Sooo…?"

"Thanks, Riku." Sora said as he and Kairi walked past Riku, holding hands.

13 days later, and the trio's last day on the islands, Sora and Kairi were lying on the beach, while Riku dueled with Wakka for what would be the last time in a while.

Sora had bet 25 munny on Riku, and Selphie 25 on Wakka. When Riku had won, Selphie just dropped the munny on Sora's lap and walked away. After that, Sora and Kairi had headed back to the Secret Place for one last time. And they kissed just like they did 13 days ago.

_Just adding a layer of fluff before they start their journey. And thanks for reading._


	4. The Night Before the Departure

Riku: Hey man, how's it going?

_Well just finished Chapter 3._

Riku: Great! Can I do the disclaimer?

Knock yourself out

Riku: Sweet. Deviated doesn't own anything other than the plot and OC's.

Chapter 3

Night Before the Departure

Sora was thinking about his day with Kairi.

"Hey man, we haven't talked in a while!" a familiar voice said

Roxas?

"That's right Sora. Anyways, now that you and Kairi are together, so are I and Namine!"

So…?

"So? Namine is to me what Kairi is to you!" Roxas screamed at his other

OK! Can I sleep now…?

"Sure, knock yourself out!" Roxas said cheerily.

I was literally about to…

"Harsh!"

Whatever. G'night Roxas…

* * *

>"Night, Sora."<p><p>

Meanwhile, Kairi and Namine were talking.

How are you doing Namine?

"Fine. Especially because of the fact that you and Sora are together now, me and Roxas are too!" Namine screamed cheerily.

Okay…? Thanks for the info…I guess?

"Mhmm! I can't wait to leave tomorrow. And I know that Roxas really wants to go too!"

_Do you have to keep screaming? You're acting like a complete opposite of yourself._

Sorry I'm just really, really, REALLY excited!"

_Yeah I can tell. Well I'm gunna get some sleep now. Night._

"'Kay. Night!"

Riku was just worried about what would happen on this journey. He was hoping he wouldn't wind up giving in to the darkness again, or losing Sora or Kairi. Especially the King. During their travels together, the King and Riku had maid a very strong bond. In fact, Riku was one of the few people who didn't call Mickey by title only. However, he did look forward to getting to travel the worlds again. He hoped he would meet new people like Sora did on his other journeys, and that he could further strengthen his resistance to the darkness. He knew Sora and Kairi would help him though.

Meanwhile, Mickey's colleagues were on their way to pick up the three keybearers. And whom would Mickey send other than Donald and Goofy?

_A bit more fluff. Anyways, next chapter the trio and Donald and Goofy set off for the world Luminatio. It is completely empty except for the Door to the Light and Castle Oblivion._


	5. The Trip to Luminatio

Goofy: Gawrsh, Deviated. You look tired!

_._

Goofy: Why?

_I stayed up until 6AM writing the plot, making my OC's and writing the first 10 chapters._

Goofy: Oh. Can I do the disclaimer for Chapter 4?

_Be my guest. I'm going to sleep again._

Goofy: Deviated doesn't own anything but the plot and OC's.

Chapter 4

The Trip to Luminatio

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stood on the longest beach at their island, waiting for the gummi ship. They eventually noticed a growing spec. So, Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades, and shot blasts of light and darkness from their Keyblades, respectively. They noticed the gummi slightly change course at this.

This particular gummi was one Sora knew all to well

"It's the _Highwind!_ I wonder if it's Donald and Goofy." Sora screamed

"You stole my name?" Riku asked curiously

'Actually, Donald named it before I met them, so NOPE!" Sora retaliated.

"Your cute when your upset, Sora!" Kairi said in a flirty way.

"Not as cute as you are right now." Sora replied as he winked. And he got the reaction he was looking for. Kairi yanked him down and pecked him on the lips. This caused Sora to crack one of his goofy grins.

"They're landing." Riku said, gladly. He got sick of them doing stuff like that everyday for the past 2 weeks.

The cockpit opened, and out hopped Donald and Goofy.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" Sora screamed as he ran to hug them.

"SORA!" they said in unison and had a big group hug.

Riku then walked up." Donald. Goofy." He said before hopping in to the ship.

Kairi walked up then. "Hi guys. How've you been?"

"Good. And you, Kairi?" Goofy replied.

"Great, actually. And I finally get to come!" Kairi said before kissing Sora and walking to the ship.

Donald noticed right away and said, "Congrats, Sora!"

Sora cracked one of his goofy grins before saying, " Thanks, Donald."

Then he ran ahead to help Kairi get in.

Then he asked, "Can I drive Donald?"

"NO!"

"Please?" he said with a puppy-dog face

"NO!"

"With cherries on top?"

"Fine…"

"REALLY!"

"NO!" Donald screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Sora said and made a sad look.

After a minute of silence Donald said, "Fine. But I'm taking the RADAR and telling you where to go…"

"YAY!" Sora screamed.

Kairi liked seeing Sora like this. She enjoyed his happiness, as he did hers.

With 5 hours left, Sora put the ship into autopilot and walked over to Kairi.

She just smiled.

"You enjoying your second gummi ship flight?"

"Yep. I was worried at first though, but I'm fine now"

"Great!" Sora said as he sat down next to Kairi.

She just rested her head on his shoulder, while Sora brushed her hair.

"I love you, Sora." Kairi said with strong emotion.

"I love you too, Kairi. More than I can express with words." He replied and cracked a smile. And yet again, he got the reaction he was hoping for.

Kairi sat up and started kissing Sora, and he kissed back.

The two wound up falling asleep, and Roxas and Namine talked to their others.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Roxas walking towards him.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say dreaming. More like you're asleep and that's when you and me can see each other without me having to appear. Same thing applies for Kairi and Namine."

"And how did you figure that out?"

"I didn't. Namine did!" Roxas said as he smiled, thinking about his new girlfriend.

"Is it possible for all four of us to be on one platform?" Sora then asked.

"I don't know, but Namine's looking into it."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, wanna duel?" Roxas asked, hopeful.

"As if I would ever turn that down!"

And so both summoned their Keyblades.

Sora summoned Oblivion and Roxas summoned Oathkeeper.

They then charged each other.

"So, Sora's talking to Roxas right now?" Kairi asked interested.

"Actually, they just started dueling. So now would be a good time to see if I can get us to Sora's platform." Namine replied

"Okay. Let's go!" Kairi said happily.

Namine concentrated all her energy and all of a sudden, they heard two Keyblades clash behind them.

"GO SORA!" Kairi screamed.

This caught both Sora and Roxas off guard.

"Huh…?" they both said in unison.

"NOW SORA!" Kairi screamed.

Sora then turned and slashed right at Roxas, who was wide open. But he leapt out of the way, and retaliated. Sora blocked this and swung low. Roxas jumped over it and the pulled out a duplicate Oblivion.

"So, you wanna play like that, Roxas?" Sora said, before shouting, "VALOR!"

Sora's garments then turned red, and he was holding a duplicate Oathkeeper in his hand.

Sora and Roxas clashed again.

They eventually called it a draw an hour later. It was then time for Sora and Kairi to wake up. Donald apparently landed the ship himself and was trying to wake up the two.

" Wake up! Sora!" Donald had quacked before Sora, who was very groggy, started to get up.

Sora saw they had landed and turned to wake up Kairi.

"Kai. Wake up. Were here." Kairi, also groggy, slowly got up.

I've also kept forgetting to mention that this is my first fanfic so please only give my constructive criticism. I will also accept some requests, as long as they are reasonable. Such as world requests or character requests. And thanks for reading.


	6. Aqua and the Door To the Light

Donald: Hey Deviated.

_What?_

Donald: What's wrong?

_Would you just do the disclaimer?_

Donald: Deviated doesn't own anything but the plot and OC's. Which when do we meet one.

_When you do!_

Donald: AAAHHHHHH!

_Anyways… enjoy my junky piece of work._

Chapter 5

Aqua and The Door To the Light

"Alright. Where do we look?" Sora asked enthusiastically.

"Well. According to the King, Kairi should be feeling a pull in a direction.

Kairi then pointed north, and said she thought it was about 2 miles away. So, everyone started walking.

"Donald. Goofy. Before now, did you guys know Terra, Ven, or Aqua?" Riku asked, getting sick of the silence.

"Actually," Goofy started, "We met Aqua once, but when we saw Ven, he was in a coma."

"Hmm. I bet she'll be glad to see you guys, then." Sora noted.

"Maybe. Who knows though." Donald quacked.

Kairi then felt a pull towards the east about 300 feet away.

"What is it Kai?" Sora asked, as he was worried.

"East, about 300 feet. That's where the door is." So, everyone changed course. They made it to the door in about 10 minutes.

"Alright, Kairi. The King said you need to raise your palm and say, ' Patefatcio.'" Goofy said.

So Kairi did as instructed, and a girl with blue hair came flying out and landed on her back.

"AQUA!" Donald and Goofy both shouted.

"Donald…Goofy?" she replied.

"And you must be Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"How did you know?" Kairi asked.

It was then that Ansem the Wise stepped out

"Hello Riku. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi." He said, annunciating their names.

"I thank you for saving us but I must be off." Ansem said before disappearing in an orb of light.

"Aqua," Sora began, "We need you to take us to Castle Oblivion so we can get Ven. Xehanort's back.

"Alright. How long have I been gone anyways?" she asked

"11 years." Donald replied.

And with that they were heading towards Castle Oblivion.

It was on the way there that Aqua recognized Kairi.

"Wait a minute, you're the little girl that gave me a bouquet of flowers at Radiant Garden as a thank-you!" Aqua screamed.

"You're the one that saved me and my grandmother?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"I guess so. Hmm. This is ironic." Aqua replied.

"Then you have my thanks. I never would have met Kairi if it weren't for you then." Sora replied, fervently.

"Wait…are you two-" Riku had cut Aqua off then.

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YES!" Riku screamed.

"Harsh." Was all Sora had said.

They had just arrived at Castle Oblivion.

Namine appeared, slightly transparent.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you hear, Sora. Larxene and Marluxia forced me to."

Aqua was surprised but kept out of the talk.

"Don't worry about it, Namine. I don't care about it."

"Alright." Was all Namine could say.

_And we have now welcomed the newest member to the party…AQUA from Birth By Sleep. And she still appears to be a teenager because she didn't age in the Realm of Darkness. Anyways, thanks for reading and please give me any advice as I said before, this is my first ever fanfic. So thanks again._


	7. Castle Oblivion and It's Comatose Guest

Aqua: Hey Deviated. Thanks for using me in your story.

Hey, the more keybearers, the funner it will be. More destruction… hehehe…

Aqua: What was that?

_Nothing. Just do the disclaimer._

Aqua: 'Kay. Deviated doesn't own anything but plot and OC's…speaking of which, when do we meet one?

_You might want to read last chapter's disclaimer._

**-**Aqua reads it-

Aqua: Nevermind!

_Okay. Night_

Chapter 6

Castle Oblivion and It's Comatose Guest

"Wait out here while I go and get Ven from his chamber." Aqua replied before walking in.

It was then that Shadow Heartless, Dusk Nobodies, and a form of creature that Sora, Riku, and Kairi had never seen showed up.

"What the hell are those things!" Sora screamed

"They're what were here before Heartless. They're called the Unversed. They're kinda like Heartless!" Goofy said, informing them before blocking an attack from a Dusk that almost took off Goofy's head.

The Keybearers summoned their Keyblades, and all charged into the fight. All except Kairi and Donald. Who stayed back and blasted spells at them from afar, while Donald stood next to her and did the same. A Dusk was about to strike down Sora, when Riku blasted it in the back with an orb of Darkness, shattering the Dusk. Sora turned, nodded as a thanks, and charged at an oncoming Dusk. The courtyard was cleared of all enemies with in 5 minutes. It was after that that Aqua returned with Ven.

"I look just like him." Roxas noted, appearing.

It was then that it hit Sora.

"I know what's going on here." He said lowly, regretting it.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I think anyways… that I can use the Keyblade because of Ven's heart entering my body. I remember, when I was 5, 11 years ago, talking to someone in my head. What did Ven sound like?"

As Aqua described Ven's voice, it struck Sora that he was right.

" That's what it sounded like. Sooo… I think that when I turned into a Heartless for a little while, and Roxas was born, that Ven's heart went with Roxas."

Namine then appeared and said, "That is very plausible. Roxas walk through Ven."

As Roxas did as instructed, Ven's head immediately snapped up and he began to sweat all over.

"Where…am I?" He said.

You're safe Ven, thanks to these 5." Aqua said, with a fervor towards Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Then Ven noticed something.

"You resemble a little boy I talked to in my mind when I was in that coma."

"That's because I am that little boy. Your heart entered my body. And when my nobody was born, your heart went with him." Sora noted.

"Nobody?" Aqua and Ven said in unison.

"We'll explain everything in time," Donald said, " but we need to get moving."

_I know there hasn't been much action yet, and I'm sorry. But the next stop is Disney Castle, and there will be a large fight. Involving the 7 Keybearers fighting to protect the Cornerstone. But I won't let out any more hints. And the next chapter gives a slight in look at Xehanort's plans… hehehe…._


	8. Xehanort's New Recruits

Vanitas: So you're just now introducing us

_I can kill you off ya know! Don't hurt me…_

Vanitas: That's probably what'll happen in the end so I'll just do the disclaimer. Deviated only owns the plot OC's and the Original World, Luminatio.

'_Kay. Bye now._

Chapter 7

Xehanort's New Recruits

"Alright, Vanitas. Who have we here?" Xehanort (now back to his original form asked)

"This is Susan. Her family cast her aside and she wants revenge." Vanitas replied, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Ahh, Susan. So you wish to wield darkness for revenge?"

"Y-yes. I'm tired of being treated like nothing. I crave power, and I need it."

"And you shall have it!" Xehanort said, before granting her the power of darkness, and having Vanitas give her a Keyblade and train her.

A week later, Xehanort met an orphan boy with very strong Darkness already in him.

Xehanort promised he could bring the boys parents back, if he helped Xehanort with his plan. The boy agreed, and introduced himself as RJ. Xehanort than granted him the power over darkness as well. He was then granted a Keyblade, and sent to Vanitas to be trained.

Then, two days later, Xehanort met a boy named Dixon. He was a Nobody that regained his heart. Xehanort brought him in and lied to him. Dixon's weapons were similar to Xemnas' ethereal blades, except one resembled a blinding light and the other a never-ending darkness. He was to stay with Xehanort.

Vanitas ran into a run-away girl named Veronica than. He lied to her to get her to join them, as he could tell she had great potential. Vanitas and Xehanort had been keeping tabs on the keybearers and knew that Sora and Kairi were dating. Veronica's job- tear them apart.

And finally, Xehanort had rescued Maleficent and Pete, and made replicas of Marluxia, Larxene, and Xigbar. These 9 people, plus himself and Vanitas, made up a group of 11 elite warriors.

And there you go. A bit more insight on Xehanort, his group, but not his plans (which most of you can probably guess so sad face), mwahahahahahahah. And yes, I like evil laughs.


	9. Trip to Disney Castle

Ven: Heya, Deviated.

_Oh, hey Ven. What is it?_

Ven: You finish chapter 8 yet?

_Yep. Why?_

Ven: Can I plllleeeeeaaaasssseeeeee do the disclaimer?

_Knock yourself out._

Ven: Thanks. Deviated only owns the plot and OC's.

Chapter 8

Trip to Disney Castle

"So…about the Nobodies and Heartless?" Aqua asked.

"Right. Well Heartless appeared about 4 years ago. We came to know about Nobodies 2½ years ago. A Heartless is born when someone loses their heart. A Nobody is born when someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless." Riku explained.

"And how did Sora become a Heartless? Or Kairi?" Ven chimed in.

"Well, the hearts of the Princesses of Hearts were in my body, and I freed them, but this turned me into a Heartless. I reverted back when Kairi found my Heartless." Sora replied.

"And I never became a Heartless. Princesses of Heart can't. However, it is possible for them to create a Nobody, but we don't know everything about that part." Kairi added.

Aqua and Ven were still very confused, but understood what was going on.

"That makes a bit of sense. Maybe we should just have the King explain it to us, though." Ven remarked.

"That is probably a better idea." Riku said. "It's tough enough for us to explain. Mickey can do it much easier. So that's your best bet."

With 10 hours left, Sora put the ship on autopilot and walked over to Kairi. She just smiled, like last time.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

"Mhmmm." Was Kairi's reply.

"Tired?"

"Mhmmm."

"Well take a nap. I will, too."

"'Kay."

"Hey, Kairi!" Namine remarked.

"Hi. Are we heading over to Roxas and Sora?"

It was then that Roxas popped out from behind Namine, scaring Kairi. She backed up into Sora, who proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"You already did." Sora said.

Kairi then turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"Roxas, you wanna finish what we started yesterday?" Sora asked cheerily.

"Like I'd turn that down!" was Roxas' reply.

Sora went into Valor and held Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Roxas pulled the duplicates out. And they clashed, just like yesterday.

They fought for 3 hours, and tuckered out, each decided for a break. They were always even, one never appeared to be ahead of the other.

"Looks like were still even, Roxas." Sora said, annoyed.

"Looks like it. But I still almost won at Memory's Skyscraper, back at The World That Never Was." Roxas replied.

"Not a chance!" Sora defended himself.

They were both doused in sweat, and had yet again, just decided to agree on a tie.

Then something weird happened.

Everyone disappeared, and Sora was walking through The World That Never Was, wearing an Organization Coat, holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Many Neoshadows appeared around him and he wiped them out. More kept coming, and it was then he noticed someone on top of Memory's Skyscraper.

_Is this one of Roxas' memories?_

"That's right, Sora." Roxas said, as he walked up and everything froze. "I wanted you to see what I was doing before I entered the digital Twilight Town."

"Hmmm. And I'm guessing it's Riku on top of the Skyscraper?"

"Yep. I ran up it, and he jumped down as I threw Oblivion up. We took out the Heartless, then we turned on each other and fought. I would've won, but he turned into 'Ansem', bodily that is. And he knocked me out so he could take me to Ansem the Wise."

"Wow. Well, I think it's time to land the ship. So, I'll talk to ya later!" Sora said, just before seeing a light.

He saw Aqua, Riku, and Ven going to get out.

"I missed the landing again? Awww, man!" Sora had mock sadness in his voice.

"Yeah. Get over it." Was Riku's reply before hopping out.

"Kai. Wake up. We're here." Sora said, before Kairi slowly got up seconds later.

_I know there hasn't been much fighting, but I do have a surprise next chapter. So thanks for reading, and being patient._


	10. Reunions and Fight For The Cornerstone

Terra: Hey, Deviated.

_Yeah?_

Terra: How's it going?

_Tired. And yes, you can do the disclaimer._

Terra: Thanks. Deviated only owns plot and OC's.

Chapter 9

Reunions and the Fight for the Cornerstone of Light

"AQUA! VEN!" a voice shouted.

"TERRA!" they shouted back in unison.

As the three had their reunion, King Mickey walked up, for his reunion with Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Heya, fellas." Mickey said.

"Your Majesty." Sora and Kairi replied.

"Hey Mickey." Came from Riku.

"Did he just call the King…?" Terra started drifting off.

"Yep. I'm one of the only people that do refer to him by name only. Then again, me and Mickey were partners when we were in the Realm of Darkness." Riku answered, knowing what Terra was asking.

"Anyways. Your Majesty, Aqua and Ven need an explanation on Heartless and Nobodies. We tried, but it didn't work too well." Sora said.

"Well alrighty. Let's head in first though." Was Mickey's reply.

As they walked into the Castle, Mickey explained everything to Aqua and Ven, just like he did with Terra.

About 2 hours later, everyone headed to his or her rooms. But as it turned out, Sora and Kairi had to share a room. They couldn't be happier about that. They had talked on the way there. But, they passionately kissed once in the bed (they had a single Queen-sized bed in the room.).

Riku had been wondering how the 3 keybearers recently saved were feeling. He knew how it was for 2 of them. He knew how it was to have his body taken from him, and to be trapped in the Realm of Darkness. But what perplexed him the most was how Ven's heart had entered Sora's body. He figured it was some magical force or something like that, so he just let it be.

Aqua had nightmares all night, but wouldn't wake up, for some reason. All heard her screaming in her sleep and ran to her room. Terra shook her awake, and she just crushed him in a hug.

"Still how you used to be, huh, Aqua?" was all Terra had to say.

"Hey watch it. Your forgetting I'm the one who passed the Mark of Mastery Exam!" she exclaimed, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. I see how it is."

"Whatever. You can go now, guys. I'm fine."

Everyone left but Terra.

"What is it, Terra?"

"I sense Darkness in the Castle."

"But the Cornerstone should be keeping it out-" Sora cut her off by screaming, "Get out here, you two! They're invading!"

It was then that one of Xehanort's apprentices walked up.

"Terra. Aqua. Ven. My Master sends his greetings. But that's not why I'm here."

Mickey then shouted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Veronica. 'Got it memorized?'" she then laughed. "That Axel guy was so dumb. And I know about him because 3 Organization members are back, thanks to Master Xehanort." Veronica then proceeded to pull her sword out of its case. It had a clear outer area, but the core had crystal that was blood red. I'm here to destroy your Cornerstone and take the Princess.

"Veronica, listen to me. Xehanort is using you, like he did to me!" Terra shouted.

"Shut up! Your telling lies. Master Xehanort is all I need for my revenge. If I help him, he will help me!"

"Veronica, I gave into the Darkness once before, too. You don't need-"

"Shut. UP. He told me all about you people's mind games. I won't fall for it!"

She then moved like lightning, knocking out Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Kairi. Also leaving Sora barely conscious on the ground. She wanted it to be one on one with her and Riku.

"Now it's just me and you, Riku!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Darkness then began to shroud everyone. Veronica didn't notice Mickey wasn't there though. He then dropped from the ceiling, and destroyed the darkness.

"Riku, handle her! I'll take care of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed!"

"Got it! Now go!" Riku screamed at the little King.

It took just shy of an hour, but Riku managed to knock her out. They then took her sword, and tied her down to her bed in the infirmary. She woke up about 2 hours later.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Veronica asked, but her voice sounded different.

"You don't remember?" Mickey asked.

"I don't remember anything other than meeting an old man, and then he knocked me out."

"Possession." Riku said without emotion.

"Veronica, do you remember where you got this sword?" Mickey asked

"Yeah. It's been in my family for years. My mom passed it on to me before she died."

"Do you remember waking up, at least?" Sora asked.

"All I remember is getting knocked out, and all I saw were people in black coats. They were all chasing a boy in another coat."

"One of them already quit. Sooner than I expected." Riku said. "Anyways, here's your sword." Riku then handed the sword to the girl.

"Did I attack you guys?" Veronica then asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. You were possessed." Mickey replied.

"Ok. Could I maybe…uhmmm…travel with you guys?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Mickey said happily.

The next day, Mickey informed everyone that they would leave tomorrow.

_I know. I'm not very good at doing fighting scenes yet. I promise I will work on it though, and hopefully it will get better in time._


	11. Veronica's Past and The Start of Exams

Veronica: Hey Deviated.

_Hey Veronica. What's up?_

Veronica: Uhmmm… I was just gunna say thanks for making me.

_No problem. And yes, you can do the disclaimer._

Veronica: 'Kay. Deviated only owns the plot and OC's like me!

Chapter 10

Veronica's Past and The Mark of Mastery

"So how did you end up with Xehanort, Veronica?" Riku asked, as they were in his room, and Riku said he'd sleep on the couch.

"Well, I'm originally from Radiant Garden. When Maleficent took over, she killed my parents. They were 'Guardians'. I hid and I saw Sora. I never knew him, and I noticed him fighting even though he was probably 14 at the time. I was 14, too. I had my mother's sword, which is the one I use now, so I took it and charged at some heartless. But about a month ago, Xehanort found me, and he used me. I'm SO sorry for what I did!" She said

"Don't worry about it, 'kay? It's the past and you were possessed, after all."

"Your positive?"

"Yep. And I'll train you a bit later, 'kay?"

"Yay! I get to help out on the journey than?"

"Yep. After all, we're gunna need all the help we can get. So…welcome aboard, Veronica."

"I'm not so sure about this Veronica girl." Sora said, talking to Kairi.

"Sora, we'll just keep an eye on her for a while. If she turns out to be fine now, than we'll leave it be. If not then…well you know." Kairi said before kissing Sora, emptying his mind.

"'Kay." Was all he said before they laid down.

Aqua, Terra, and Ven were all sitting in the library, talking.

They talked about how Terra kept trying to get his body back, but couldn't, and how Aqua wandered in the Realm of Darkness. Ven was the one mainly asking questions, as he was a body with no heart for the 11 years.

Mickey and Minnie were silently sitting, just watching each other. They were having one of their silent conversations, the last one for a while to be exact.

Veronica was just watching Riku. She could already tell she was developing feelings for the silver-haired 17 year old. She didn't know what to do, though. She watched him sleep all night. It was then time for breakfast , then they would leave 5 hours later.

Mickey and Minnie were already eating when Sora and Kairi walked in.

"Your Majesties." They both said and bowed, before sitting.

Riku and Veronica walked in 5 minutes later. "Mickey. Your Majesty." Riku said before sitting. Veronica just bowed.

Then the other trio of keybearers walked in 4 minutes after Riku and Veronica. They all bowed and sat across from Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Goofy came in after the trio. Donald then came in with Daisy. They sat next to Kairi. After they ate, Mickey made an announcement.

"We will leave in 5 hours. So rest up. Also, Sora would you mind showing Kairi more ways to fight, since she only really uses magic. And Riku, I leave you to look after Veronica."

Sora and Riku both nodded, and took their apprentices out to the courtyard.

Back in the Mess Hall, Aqua asked Mickey if she could give Sora and Riku the Mark of Mastery Exam. Mickey agreed.

"Alright, Kairi. Come at me." Was all Sora said before Kairi was charging. Sora only stepped out of the way, summoned his Keyblade and blocked Kairi's second attack.

"You need to concentrate, Kai. Again!" Kairi charged this time, made a fake strike, and then got Sora in his legs. She swept him off of his feet, laid on top of him, and started kissing him. After 5 minutes, " How was that, Sora?"

"Great." He said as he winked. She then proceeded to kiss him again.

In the meantime, Riku was working with Veronica. She saw Kairi fake out Sora, and tried the same with Riku. It worked. In 5 seconds, Riku was on the ground.

"Looks like I win." Veronica said triumphantly.

"Oh, you wanna duel then, Veronica?"

"You got it!"

They then charged each other, attempted to fake out the other and both found themselves on the ground. After they got up, Veronica charged Riku, and he dodged a blow to the head from the hilt of Veronica's sword. He then bashed her in the stomach, and she flew back, surrendering.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Riku antagonized.

All Veronica did was stick her tongue out and drag herself up.

Aqua arrived then. " Sora. Riku. Mickey told me to give you two the Mark of Mastery Exam. Besides, it might help Kairi and Veronica learn some new stuff."

Sora and Riku both nodded.

"Alright. Part 1:you two are to fight each other. Go!" Aqua shouted

_I know it isn't great. But like I said this is my first fanfic. And hopefully, it will get better in time._


	12. The Mark of MasteryPart2

Mickey: Hiya, Deviated.

_Oh! Hello, Your Majesty (I then bowed.)_

Mickey: Don't worry about formalities, Deviated.

_Ok. And, go ahead._

Mickey: Deviated only owns plot and OC's.

Chapter 11

The Mark of Mastery

Sora and Riku charged each other, and as their Keyblades clashed, a deafening sound was produced. Both kept pushing with all their might. Sora then looked at Kairi, and winked. This confused Riku long enough for Sora to jump back and hit Riku in the gut with a chunk of ice.

This left Riku lying on the floor, dazed.

"Great job, Sora...pick it up, Riku. Anyways, Part 2 is split into two different things. First off, each of you will fight me, so that I can measure your strength better." Aqua said.

"Who's first?" Riku asked, still very dazed. The blow from the ice not only knocked Riku to the floor, but also knocked the wind out of him.

"I guess, Sora. Since your still confused." Aqua replied, jokingly.

Aqua and Sora then proceeded to duel; both were faring quite well. With every move from one, the other had a counter. The battle continued for half an hour, Sora and Aqua, were both feeling tuckered out. Both collapsed to the floor, as they put much of their power into the duel.

"Okay, Sora. You win. You're a Master." Aqua said before falling back.

"I'm ready, Aqua!" Riku shouted.

"Well, wait. In an hour. Go away, now." Aqua mumbled before falling asleep on the grass.

Aqua woke up an hour later. She looked around and noticed only Sora and Kairi sitting by a tree. So she searched for Riku, so she could test him. After an hour of fruitless searching, she went back into the garden, where Riku now sat with Sora and Kairi.

"Have you guys seen Aqua?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"Dude, she's been searching the Castle for you." Sora said, with laughter in his voice.

It was then that Sora and Riku started acting like 5-year-olds wrestling around in the grass, rolling into all manners of shrubs and trees, until Aqua kicked Riku in the head.

"Get up, its time for your test, Riku!" Aqua screamed at him.

As he got up, Riku grumbled something about Aqua not needing to be so mean.

Riku charged at Aqua, and she nimbly leapt out of the way.

"You remind of Terra, back when he and I had our Exams. He just blindly charged at me!" Aqua said, trying to arouse Riku's anger.

He knew this, and ignored it. He changed his strategy then. He shot an orb of dark-fire at Aqua, which completely shocked her.

"Did you just use Dark Magic!"

It was then that Mickey intervened for Riku, explaining the past adventures of Sora and Riku, so Aqua would understand. Aqua then decided that they would have another duel, so Riku could prove Aqua wrong.

This battle went on longer than Sora and Aqua's had. About an hour in, the Royal Trio of Mickey Donald and Goofy, plus all of the off-worlders were watching. Mickey eventually intervened, however because they had to leave. Riku as then dubbed a Master, and that was all he and Sora talked about on the gummi that they, Kairi, Aqua, Terra and Ven were on. Terra eventually got sick of it, and yelled at them to shut up. And shut up the did. Everyone heard laughter from the other gummi, which held the Royal Trio and Veronica, over the Comm. Link.

It was then that something popped into Sora's head. "Hey Mickey, where are we even headed to, now?"

The Comm. Link had a bit of static, but everyone understood Mickey saying the Radiant Garden.

_I know this was a small chapter, and it was really just filler. And of course, Buh, duh duh duh- duh! Sora and Riku are Masters (poor Terra, he still isn't a Master)_


	13. The Trip to ExHallow Bastion

Axel: What am I doing here?

Oh, hey Axel. Well, you'll be in the story soon, so I thought I would have you do the Disclaimer for a change.

Axel: Pass, Squirt.

You're doing it.

Axel: Am not.

Are too.

Terra: Just shut up already, yeesh! Deviated only owns the plot and OC's.

Axel and me: You didn't need to be so mean…

Chapter 12

The Trip to Ex-Hallow Bastion

As Sora drove the gummi ship, he had Aqua on his right, managing the RADAR, and Terra on his left, who was manning the Weapons Console. It just so happened that Chip and Dale had done a lot of work on the _Highwind _after everyone's previous adventure. There were only a few hours left till they made it to Radiant Garden, so he put the ship on autopilot scaring Terra and Aqua for a minute.

"What are you doing! Won't we crash?" Terra and Aqua yelled.

"Chill, chill. It's on autopilot." Sora said in a bored tone. He then proceeded to walk over to his now barely-conscious girlfriend, and sat next to her.

"How is my Angel doing?" Sora asked Kairi, in a lovey-dovey tone.

"Go away, lemme sleep." Kairi mumbled.

"Oh, so Kai, looks like you're the 'lazy bum' not Sora anymore." Riku chimed in, which he shouldn't have. Kairi immediately snapped up and lets just say that if looks could kill…

"Yeesh, can't take a joke now, Kairi?" Riku asked, getting defensive. Not only was Kairi giving Riku a death glare, but also no one had seen her EVER do one like this.

"Shut up, Nimrod." She managed to say before collapsing onto Sora's lap, asleep.

"Well…uh…that was…weird…" Ven managed to say, not able to find the correct words.

"Eh…well no you know NOT to get on her bad side, Ven." Terra said, walking up.

Aqua and Riku both suppressed a chuckle as Terra gave Ven a very long noogie.

As if oddly planned, the ship's videophone flashed on, to show the Royal Trio, and Veronica.

"Heya, fellas. There's about 10 minutes left till we land. Terra take the….oh, your awake for once when we land Sora." The mouse King said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But Terra still has to land the ship. Kai's kinda sleepin' on me." Sora said, obviously annoyed.

KH KH KH

Well…uhmmm… poor Sora, always stuck with Kairi sleepin' on him or him sleeping when they need to land. Anywaaays…sorry bout not updating recently, been stuck doing stupid Summer Reading for high school… damn reports…


End file.
